


Una tarde de aniversario

by Nathy-Kaze-Neko (Nathy_Marisson)



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, lenguaje soez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy-Kaze-Neko
Summary: Kazemaru y Fudou celebran su aniversario de bodas.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kudos: 2





	Una tarde de aniversario

**Author's Note:**

> De ante mano gracias por leer.

En una tranquila mañana de primavera, el viento soplaba cálidamente, meciendo las flores de la ventana de la habitación de la pareja.  
  
En el pasillo que conectaba la habitación de los mayores con la de los demás se encontraban unos niños caminando silenciosamente por el pasillo alfombrado la idea era no hacer ruido, pero cargando esa bandeja con un rico desayuno para sus padres no era muy fácil y las cosas tendían a moverse produciendo un leve crujido entre ellas.  
  
-Yuuna, guarda silencio-  
  
Le regaño su hermano, tratando de abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido.  
  
-cierra la boca Kariya, tu no estas cargando esta bandeja- le respondió su hermana mayor.  
  
-Shhh-  
  
El recién nombrado abrió la puerta lentamente, mirando que ninguno de sus padres estaba despierto aún, logró con sumo cuidado abrir lo que quedaba de puerta pasando junto a su hermana, juntos caminaron hasta llegar al lado donde dormían sus padres. Sostuvieron un poco de aire en sus pulmones para luego soltarlo en un alegre grito.  
  
-FELIZ ANIVERSARIO-  
  
Gritaron ambos jóvenes sonriendo, mientras quienes dormían en la cama despertaban para mirar a sus pequeños.  
  
-oh, Yuuna, Kariya, que lindos. Gracias-  
  
Respondió uno de los padres, de cabellera turquesa u ojos almendrados, sonriéndoles a sus hijos.  
  
-Mierda no griten-  
  
Respondió el otro hombre que se encontraba recostado boca bajo.  
  
-Padre, no digas eso.  
  
Regañó la joven Yuuna, hija mayor, de cabellera castaña larga, ojos afilados parecidos a los de su padre y del mismo color verdes, pero al igual que su papi su cabello tapaba uno de sus ojos, su apariencia era la de una chica ruda pero era bastante amable.  
  
-Padre levántate de una buena vez.  
  
Este fue su hijo menor Kariya, su cabello era muy parecido al de su papi Kazemaru, sus ojos eran color castaño claro y su cabello es un poco largo que le llegaba sobre los hombros.  
  
-Fudou, compórtate.  
  
Este fue Kazemaru, regañándole con la mirada.  
  
-Está bien, no se lo tomen tan enserio.  
  
Akio se sentó en la cama, sonriéndole a sus hijos y su esposo.  
  
-Feliz aniversario-  
  
Dijeron los jóvenes de nuevo esta vez mirando a su padre.  
  
-Gracias pequeños tornados.  
  
Contesto Fudou sonriéndoles de forma paterna.  
  
-Bien quién quiere desayunar ahora.  
  
Propuso Kazemaru, dando un pequeño aplauso para llamar la atención de todos.  
  
-Yo-  
  
Dijeron Yuuna, Kariya y Fudou.  
  
La Familia se acomodó para saborear el desayuno que habían preparado los pequeños, unos vasos con rico jugo de naranja exprimido, tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla, un par de cupcakes comprados, un café para Fudou y algunas galletas de chocolate deliciosas.  
  
Después de eso los padres se levantaron, y todos se fueron al comedor, para comenzar con las cosas de la casa.  
  
-Papi, tocan la puerta-  
  
Dijo Yuuna, echada en el sillón junto a su padre, mientras Kariya y Kazemaru, guardaban la loza del desayuno.  
  
-abre la puerta entonces, Yuu-chan-  
  
Contestó Kazemaru con calma. Kariya por su parte fue al frente de su hermana. -Levanta tu trasero y abre la puerta, floja-  
  
-ten más respeto enano- Contestó Yuuna.  
  
-no peleen que no puedo ver la televisión. Este fue Fudou, tratando de parar la pelea a su manera.  
  
-abran la puerta- Habló Kazemaru.  
  
-si papi-  
  
Contestaron ambos jóvenes notando el tono de voz que había usado el turquesa. Fueron corriendo a abrir la puerta encontrándose con la alegre sorpresa de su tía que venía con unas enormes bolsas.  
  
-¡Hola~!, ¿Cómo están mis pequeños terrones de azúcar?-  
  
Pregunto entregándoles las enormes bolsas a sus sobrinos.  
  
-¿Kazumi-chan?-  
  
Kazemaru se acercó a la puerta encontrándose con su hermana  
  
-se supone que los del aniversario somos nosotros-  
  
Akio ni se movió del sillón.  
  
-a ustedes les traigo otro regalo, tendrán el resto de la tarde para ustedes solos-  
  
Dijo Kazumi, dando unos pasos hacia el sillón, para sentarse en él y tomar el control remoto, cambiando del canal que miraba Fudou.  
  
-Oye-  
  
-no te enojes, me llevare a sus hijos a mi casa y se los devuelvo mañana, de todas formas es sábado-  
  
-me parece bien- Contestó Kazemaru, quitándole el control a Kazumi, y apagando la televisión.  
  
-claro si ellos quieren- Siguió hablando Kaze, teniendo la mirada de su esposo y su hermana, o más bien observando el control.  
  
-¡Sí!, ¡Si queremos!- Contestaron entusiasmados los pequeños, abriendo las bolsas encontrándose con unos balones de futbol, videojuegos y otras chucherías para jóvenes.  
  
-¿Vez? no hay oposición, bien peques, empaquen sus cosas y súbanse al auto- Sonrió la mujer, levantándose del sillón. Los niños hicieron caso de inmediato, y corrieron a su habitación para colocar su ropa en sus bolsos.  
  
-Chicos, yo les arreglaré sus bolsos, esperen-  
  
Kazemaru corrió tras ellos, subiendo la escalera de su casa. Dejando a Fudou y Kazumi solos.  
  
-¿Qué estas planeando?- Preguntó Akio mirando de forma sospechosa a Kazumi.  
  
-Deberías agradecérmelo, tendrás el resto del día con mi oni-chan, y yo con mis sobrinos favoritos-  
  
-no te daré las gracias-  
  
-no las necesito-  
  
Ambos se miraron desafiantes, la verdad no se llevaba muy bien pero frente a Kazemaru trataban de no insultarse lo suficiente, ambos querían demasiado al peli-azul como para hacerle daño.  
  
Después de unos minutos bajaron Yuuna y Kariya con sus mochilas en la mano, y Kazemaru tras de ellos.  
  
-¡Estamos listos tía!- Contestó Yuuna.  
  
-¡Vámonos!- Hablo Kariya apresurado.  
  
-juro que te los devolveré Kaze nii-chan- Dijo Kazumi a modo de despedida.  
  
Los pequeños dijeron un fuerte “Adiós Papi y Padre” y subieron al auto de su tía, despidiéndose por la ventana agitando sus manitos frenéticamente, sus padres estaban en la entrada despidiéndose de sus criaturas. Kazumi subió al auto y lo puso en marcha, el automóvil comenzó a andar desapareciendo en la lejanía de las calles.  
  
- _/ ¿Qué estará tramando Kazumi?/_ \- Pensó Kazemaru cerrando la puerta, en verdad su hermana era un misterio.  
  
Como estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos no notó la peligrosa cercanía que mantenía su esposo. Pero, por una mano intrusa que se adentraba en su playera pudo salir de su trance, y emitir un pequeño gemido de asombro.  
  
- _/Creo que ya lo descubrí/_ \- Sonrió para sus adentros, para ser sincero no era muy complejo, y se sintió estúpido el no haberlo notado, se dio la vuelta para encarar al castaño y abrazarle por el cuello.  
  
-¿en la entrada? que poco romántico- Pronunció el turquesa, susurrándole muy cerca de los labios lo que hizo sonreír a Fudou de manera lujuriosa. Tomó a Kazemaru del brazo y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia la habitación.  
  
Una vez allí, cerró la puerta con seguro, y se abalanzo sobre Kazemaru besándole el cuello y lamiéndolo, escuchando los suspiros que provocaba en su esposo. Una hermosa melodía.  
  
Kazemaru no perdía el tiempo, entre suspiros, susurraba el nombre de Fudou, cuantas veces podía, sabía bien que eso provocaba más a su chico, lo mantenía abrazado por los hombros, sacándole su chaqueta en medio de las caricias.  
  
Fudou dejo en paz el cuello del turquesa y paso sus manos bajo su playera, acariciando los botones rosados de su chico, provocando suspiros más notorios. Akio sonrió admirando la faceta de Ichirouta, su sonrojo adornaba más que sus mejillas, sus ojos entrecerrados y cristalinos, su cabello esparcido por la cama, su boca entreabierta suspirando una y otra vez su nombre, era una imagen erótica que Fudou adoraba.  
  
-Kazemaru-  
  
Susurró cálidamente el castaño, el nombrado lo miro y sonrió, tomándolo del cuello de la playera para atraerlo a su rostro, Fudou se dejó halar y posó sus labios sobre los de su marido, en un cálido beso que poco a poco se fue tornando más fogoso.  
  
Kazemaru abrió un poco la boca dejando que la traviesa lengua de Akio entrara y explorara sin restricción alguna, sus cuerpos se pegaron mucho más sintiendo el calor ajeno. El castaño traslado su mano del pecho del turquesa al botón de su pantalón, desabrochándolo hábilmente solo con los dedos, y sin perder un instante comenzó a masajear alrededor del miembro semi-despierto de su chico.  
  
El turquesa no pudo evitar emitir un leve gemido que fue ahogado en la boca del otro; al momento en que Fudou comenzó a acercarse más y más a su miembro la excitación se apoderaba de su ser. Separo a Akio de su cuerpo con sus manos, rompiendo el beso y sorprendiendo al castaño, el cual lo miró extrañado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el recién alejado, notablemente preocupado.  
  
-no te preocupes, no es nada….sólo…- Respondió rápidamente Kazemaru, tapándose la cara con una de sus manos.  
  
-Y-yo…- Volvió a susurrar.  
  
-no puede ser que aun te pongas nervioso- Rió Akio, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, Kazemaru se comportaba igual que la primera vez. Alejó sus manos del miembro del turquesa y rodeo su cuerpo en un abrazo sobre protector, besando su frente.  
  
-tú me pones nervioso- Contesto Kazemaru sintiendo los cálidos y acogedores brazos de su esposo.  
  
-Pero…- Continuó el chico, bajando sus manos del pecho de Fudou al miembro de este, acariciando sobre su pantalón, lo que provocó un gemido de placer y sorpresa.  
  
Después de unas cuantas caricias Kazemaru bajó el cierre del molesto pantalón sacando con una de sus manos el pedazo de carne de su esposo, agachó su cabeza para poder introducirlo en su boca, y comenzar a lamer y morder la punta.  
  
-Ah-ahhh…ahh-  
  
Comenzó a gemir por lo bajo Fudou, sonreía complacido, esto no se lo esperaba. Acarició el cabello del turquesa, entrelazando sus finos risos entre sus dedos.  
  
Ichirouta sacaba y volvía a meter el miembro de Fudou en su boca recorriendo desde la punta hasta la base con su lengua y sus manos presionaban y estimulaban más esa zona. Hasta cierto punto en que comenzó a sentir como palpitaba, fue ahí recién cuando dejo de lamerlo, Akio gruñó un poco, pero comprendió que era su turno. Así que empujo a Kaze para que se recostara completamente en la cama, bajo el pantalón y el bóxer de una sola pasada.  
  
Introdujo rápidamente el miembro de Kazemaru en su boca, jugueteando con su lengua alrededor de este.  
  
-Ahh~…ahhKi...ohh… -  
  
Gemía Kazemaru sintiendo la lengua de Fudou en esa parte extremadamente sensible, lo tomó del cabello apretándolo entre sus dedos demostrando que le complacía la acción de su esposo. La otra mano estaba fuertemente aferrada a las mantas que de por sí, ya estaban arrugadas.  
  
Akio podía escuchar la hermosa melodía que salía de los finos labios de su esposo, reaccionaba con cada caricia, cada lamida, se retorcía y suspiraba de placer.  
  
Pero ya había llegado el momento de pasar al plato fuerte, Akio puso sus manos para seguir estimulado esa parte del turquesa, mientras que con su lengua bajo desde la punta hasta llegar a la entrada de su chico, lamio alrededor de esta y de vez en cuando introducía su lengua para escuchar los gemidos de placer que le proporcionaba el oji-almendra.  
  
-Ahhkio… n-no… n-nece…s-sito… t-tan…tahhh prepahhh…ración…-  
  
Dijo como Pudo el turquesa, encorvando su espalda para mirar hacia su querido esposo. El nombrado sonrió y acomodó las piernas de Kazemaru en sus caderas, y apego su miembro a la entrada; comenzó a introducirlo lentamente notando como se contraía el rostro de Ichirouta. Paro un momento pero el ex-velocista gruño para que siguiera, haciendo caso de inmediato Fudou sonrió metiendo más y más adentro su miembro. Espero unos momentos mientras miraba como el turquesa se tranquilizaba y se acostumbraba a la intromisión.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo cuando Kaze le dio “Luz verde” a Fudou para que continuara. Akio ni lento ni perezoso comenzó un lento vaivén que poco a poco fue acelerando y siendo más profundo. Los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación por completo.  
  
Fudou tomo del brazo a Kaze para atraerlo hacia él para poder besarlo, Ichirouta rodeo el cuello del castaño y profundizo el beso dejando que la juguetona lengua de su esposo llenara su cavidad bucal.  
  
Las manos de uno recorrían el cuerpo del otro, la temperatura del lugar era tan alta y sus ganas de más aumentaban al mismo tiempo en que sus corazones chocaban en sus pechos desnudos, el nombre del otro salía una y otra vez de sus labios, y el rosar sus cuerpos una y otra vez les hacía enloquecer de placer.  
  
-Fu…Fudohhh…-  
  
Pronuncio el turquesa indicando que estaba al límite, el otro le sonrió y le volvió a besar dando a entender que estaba igual, Unas profundas y firmes estocadas en la entrada de Kazemaru le hicieron correrse entre ambos, gritando de puro placer el nombre de su esposo.  
  
El castaño solo dio otras cuantas estocadas para terminar corriéndose dentro de quien tanto amaba. Ambos sentían las contracciones de sus cuerpos, los jadeos, las fuertes respiraciones del otro, se miraron complacidos, Kazemaru se dejó caer sobre su cama, y a su lado Akio le imitó abrasándolo para acercarlo a su cuerpo.  
  
Sentían aun los corazones acelerados, su temperatura se mezclaba dejando un clima de completa satisfacción, Ichirouta acerco su rostro al del castaño, depositó un inocente beso en sus labios y susurró.  
  
-Feliz aniversario-  
  
Cerró sus ojos acomodándose en el pecho de Akio, para poder descansar.  
  
Fudou sonrió Feliz, tal vez debería agradecerle a Kazumi, por la tarde tan maravillosa que había pasado. En fin, su turquesa estaba feliz, él estaba feliz, ¿Qué importaban esos insignificantes detalles? Ya se lo pensaría después, ahora acomodó a su chico en su pecho y lo cubrió con su chaqueta y unas mantas que aún permanecían sobre la cama.  
  
-Te amo, Kazemaru-  
  
Beso la frente de Ichirouta y se quedó dormido a su lado.  
  
Extra:  
  
A la mañana siguiente, un auto se estacionó en la entrada de la casa, y de él bajaron dos pequeños niños y una mujer, caminaron hasta la puerta y al notar que nadie contestaba sacó las llaves de repuesto para abrirla, en el momento en que introdujo la llave un mensaje legó a su celular. Al abrirlo decía:  
  
Kazumi:  
  
Llévate a los niños otro rato más a donde les plazca, necesito un rato más con Kazemaru a SOLAS, después si quieres te pago el gasto.  
  
Akio Fudou  
  
La mujer sonrió de lado imaginándose el porqué de la petición de su “querido” cuñado sacó las llaves de la puerta y las volvió a guardar en su bolso.  
  
-Niños ¿Qué les parece si vamos al portal por unos juegos?  
  
Sugirió, sonriéndoles, los niños se miraron unos momentos indecisos pero prefirieron aprovechar la oferta de su tía. Se devolvieron al auto y partieron rumbo a su destino.  
  
-.-  
  
Fudou dejo su celular de lado para apreciar el rostro de su bello esposo que aun dormía acomodado en su pecho, sintió el sonido del mensaje en el aparato y lo revisó de inmediato. Al ver el mensaje sonrió complacido, tal vez esa niña no era tan mala, tecleo un par de botones y apagó el celular.  
  
Él mensaje decía.  
  
_Fudou:  
  
Me pagaras todo lo que gaste y me debes DOS favores, cuida a mi hermano.  
  
Kazumi Ichirouta._  
  
Respuesta:  
  
_Kazumi:  
  
Algún día te daré las gracias pero espera sentada.  
  
PD: no me llames, ni a Kazemaru._


End file.
